Duelist Kingdom (manga arc)
の | romaji_name = Dyuerisuto no Ōkoku | medium = Manga | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! | first = 60: | last = 133: | prev = Monster World | next = Dungeon Dice Monsters }} Section 4: Duelist Kingdom arc ( 四 の Daiyonshō Dyuerisuto no Ōkoku-hen) is a story arc in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Maximillion J. Pegasus forces Yugi Mutou to participate in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Yugi is accompanied by his friends, including Katsuya Jonouchi, who participates for the prize money to pay for an eye operation for his sister, Shizuka Kawai. Appearances Characters * Yugi Mutou * Dark Yugi * Katsuya Jonouchi * Anzu Mazaki * Hiroto Honda * Ryo Bakura * Dark Bakura * Sugoroku Mutou * Seto Kaiba * Insector Haga * Dinosaur Ryuzaki * Maximillion J. Pegasus * Shizuka Kawai * Saruwatari * Mai Kujaku * Ryota Kajiki * Star Chip-theft victim * Mokuba Kaiba * Croquet * Cyndia * Shadi * Funny Rabbit * Big Five * Ventriloquist of the Dead * Kaiba's maid * Player Killer of Darkness * Keith Howard * Tom * Ghost Kozuka * Meikyû the Elder * Meikyû the Younger * Bulldog Police * Millennium Ring thief Cards Monster * Mountain Warrior * Rock Ogre Grotto #1 * Two-Headed King Rex * Basic Insect * Koumori Dragon * Dragon Capture Jar * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Baby Dragon * Silver Fang * Dragon Piper * Great White * Oscillo Hero #2 * Undead Warrior * Rogue Doll * Dark Magician * Illusionist Faceless Mage * Celtic Guardian * Summoned Skull * Exodia the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Harpy Lady * Killer Needle * Mammoth Graveyard * Hercules Beetle * Feral Imp * Griffor * Saiga * Pillroach * Big Ant * Giant Flea * Larvae Moth * Kuriboh * Beaver Warrior * Cocoon of Evolution * Gaia the Fierce Knight * Curse of Dragon * Kojikocy * Wolf * Karbonala Warrior * Tiger Axe * Warrior of Gardna * Garoozis * Megalodon * Devil Kraken * Imp * Jellyfish * Leviathan * Giant Soldier of Stone * Man-Eating Plant * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress * Crocodilus * Battle Ox * Grappler * Mystical Elf * Axe Raider * Battle Steer * Sword Dragon * Swamp Battleguard * Megasaurus * Flame Swordsman * Uraby * Crawling Dragon #2 * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Castle of Dark Illusions * Barox * Dark Chimera * Reaper of the Cards * King of Yamimakai * Metal Guardian * Catapult Turtle * Gyakutenno Megami * Armored Lizard * Mystic Horseman * Medusa's Ghost * Zanki * Crawling Dragon * Crass Clown * Garoozis * Pumpking the King of Ghosts * Glassman * Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator * Labyrinth Wall * Shadow Ghoul * Labyrinth Tank * Sanga of the Thunder * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Suijin * Dungeon Worm * Monster Tamer * Kazejin * Ryu-Kishin Powered * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Swordstalker * Saggi the Dark Clown * Toon Alligator * Rude Kaiser * Parrot Dragon * Dark Rabbit * Bickuribox * Harpies' Pet Dragon * Pendulum Machine * Giltia the Dark Knight * Launcher Spider * Zoa * Barrel Dragon * Slot Machine * Space Megatron * Blast Sphere * Red Archery Girl * Ryu-Ran * Dark-Eyes Illusionist * Jigen Bakudan * Thousand-Eyes Idol Spell * Wind of the Gods * Shadow of Eyes * Horn of the Unicorn * Monster Recovery * Burning Land * Magic Mist * Kaleidoscope * Polymerization * Magical Hats * Negate Attack * Monster Reborn * Swords of Revealing Light * Yellow Luster Shield * Call of the Haunted * Salamandra * Shield and Sword * De-Spell * Ryoku * Shift * The Eye of Truth * Multiply * Living Arrow * Gift of the Mystical Elf * Mesmeric Control * Negative Energy * Toon World * Shadow Spell * Doppelganger * Harpy's Feather Duster * Brain Control * Black Luster Ritual * Magic Neutralizing Force * Black Illusion Ritual * Dark Magic Ritual Equip * Cyber Bondage * Dragon Nails * Electro-Whip * Laser Cannon Armor Illusion * Eye of Deception * Copycat Virus * Crush Card Trap * Infinite Dismissal * Mirror Force * Stop Defense * Spellbinding Circle * Kunai with Chain * Jirai Gumo * Ancient Lamp * Prophecy * Mirror Wall * Chasm of Spikes * Time Machine * Mermaid's Tear * Trap Displacement * Gorgon's Eye Trap/Spell * Graverobber Trap/Equip * Metalmorph Unspecified type * Insect Gun Armor * Time Wizard * Mystical moon * Magical Labyrinth * Mystic Box * Shine Palace * 7 Completed (ATK version) * 7 Completed (DEF version) * Whirlpool * Pillager Non-physical * Great Moth * Gaia the Dragon Champion * Harpy Lady 2 * Harpy Lady 3 * Harpy Lady Sisters * Thousand Dragon * Harpy Queens * Rabid Horseman * Armored Zombie * Dragon Zombie * Clown Zombie * Wall Shadow * Gate Guardian * Black Skull Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Black Luster Soldier * Metalzoa * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Toon Mermaid * Manga Ryu-Ran * Toon Summoned Skull * Relinquished * Magician of Black Chaos * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Duels Winners are in bold. Chapters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! story arcs